


(Prompt Fill) - Comfort the Nervous Farmer

by Mya_Stone



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Flower Dance, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: The farmer feels inadequate for the upcoming flower dance, but their significant other is here to comfort them.
Kudos: 18





	(Prompt Fill) - Comfort the Nervous Farmer

You've been avoiding talking about the upcoming Flower Dance, even though it's the only thing anyone wants to talk about. Your SO seems excited as well, and you understand, this will be the first dance you've shared since becoming a couple. They're bothered by your disinterest, and finally asks you about it when the two of you are alone. "The outfit is dumb and uncomfortable." You say, deflecting. "I just hate the way I look in it."

* * *

**Alex**

“Really? I saw you last year and you were stunning. I was kicking myself for not dancing with you when I had the chance.” His face reddens; reflexively, he scratches the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Listen, you were new and I hardly knew anything about you. I was nervous to ask you… I didn’t know how you’d respond. You know I’m not great with strangers.” He sighed, but gave you a small smile. “I think you’re gonna look great. We’re gonna look great together. We could practice dancing, if you want. Maybe we could do that thing from Dirty Dancing? I bet I’m strong enough to hold you above my head.” He laughs, nudging you playfully until you smile.

**Elliott**

"Yes, those outfits are rather traditional, are they not? Mine shows off a bit too much of the, ah, midlands, if you pardon the expression." He gave a relaxed smile, eyeing you with a flirtatious light in his eyes. "But I can imagine no finer sight than to see you amongst the daffodils in a spring meadow. I'll have to fight off at least a dozen suitors who will no doubt beg for your hand the instant they lay eyes on you." He takes your hand in his, brushing your knuckles against his lips. "And I'll do it, mark my words. You're worth any fight, my dear."

**Harvey**

“Oh? But you’re quite healthy!” His face deepens to a scarlet red as he babbles. “The.. the human body is fickle, to be sure, even when… as you age... but ah...” Averting his eyes, he gently takes your hand. Silence stretches for a few moments before he speaks again. “Yes, well. I… I like you the way you are. I mean that. You still give me butterflies when I see you. I just want to walk by your side through the adventure of life. And I hope you’ll want to walk by my side, too.” He gives your hand a gentle squeeze, before meeting your eyes with a warm, timid smile.

**Sam**

“Oh yeah, they make everyone look terrible. One year both Seb and I went through a growth spurt and our pants didn’t fit! Neither of our moms realized until the day of the dance! And like, it’s not like you could find sky-blue dress trousers at Joja Mart, so…” He shows you a picture on his phone: teenage Sebastian’s pants barely pass his hips and the bottom hem comes nearly to his knees. Sam’s pants are around his ankles, but he’s wearing booty shorts that say “on fleek”. The image makes you laugh and he shows you more pictures from the dance, describing people’s reactions and continually pointing out his hairy gangly legs. “So… just try not to take it so seriously. And Haley didn’t want the shorts back, so I still have them… if you want me to wear them and take all the attention off of you.”

**Sebastian**

“Then wear something else. If that outfit makes you unhappy, we’ll burn it and wear what we want.” You give a harmless chuckle, thinking he doesn’t understand. “I’m serious. If you want to go in a fake wig and baggy jeans with chains, I’ll get a pair to match. It’s a silly event so old people can tell us how cute we look. Well, I think you look good in eyeliner and fingerless gloves, so wear that if it makes you more comfortable.” He brings a hand to your cheek, meeting your eyes with an intense look. “You’re the only good thing about this town and I’m not going to let them ruin you because of a stupid tradition.”

**Shane**

He gives you a hard, even stare, but it’s not anger in his voice when he speaks. “See, this is just another thing I hate about society. You quit your job and left your whole life behind to work your grandfather’s farm. That takes something more than guts. But you still care too much about how you look in the mirror.” He meets your eyes again, his expression somber and bitter. “I don’t know how much it means… but I like who you are. And it’s not because you’ve got money, or looks, or brains. You were there for me when I needed you. You stayed by me through the worst of it. So yeah, we’re going to put on some terrible outfits and I’m going to love you all the same. Remember that, okay?”


End file.
